odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystallization Cauldron
The Crystallization Cauldron is the apocalyptic weapon created by the insane King Valentine before his death. It is capable of artificially creating red Phozon Crystals normally only found in the Netherworld, though it does so by absorbing Phozons from Erion and thus is likely to be dangerous to the environment. While it will respond to King Valentine's voice openly, it will primarily obey the commands of those possessing the Ring Titrel, which results in a scramble by several characters to possess the ring throughout the story. Appearance The Cauldron is a massive, circular-shaped mechanical complexity, several feet high. It possesses a large array of thin (by the Cauldron's standards) grey tubes which also serve as his legs despite the massive size difference. It possesses a vast amount of red holes, which likely serve as a ventilation system as its main body releases hot steam in a regular basis. It has several pieces of what appears to be incomplete chunks of metal. It is possible that the Cauldron's appearance may have decayed along the years. On its inner workings is a sunflowered "eye" antenna which serves to attracts Phozons and doubles as the Cauldron's security system, as once it is temporarily disabled, it reveals a spherical core on his lower base, which is the machine's main system composed of a spherical metal circuit. If destroyed it causes the Cauldron to stop although with its core intact. The Eye is itself protected by several "arms" that feature circular saws, tubes that propel steam, drills and swinging maces. Story The Cauldron was responsible for the destruction of the Kingdom of Valentine, as Ingway sabotaged it in order to save his father, Demon Lord Odin. Afterward, it and the ring came into the possession of Fairy Queen Elfaria, who used it to gather phozons for the Fairie's use, as the magical beings needed phozons to live. The Cauldron War began afterward, a conflict between the Vanir and Aesir over the Cauldron. Odin managed to capture it partway through the war, but due to the actions of Velvet it was deactivated and the ring Titrel left in the Dragon Wagner's safe keeping, greatly delaying Odin's plans for the Cauldron. Through the actions of Oswald and Gwendolyn he managed to secure the ring for a short while, during which time he used the Cauldron to absorb phozons from Ringford, damaging sections of the Forest. The Vanir shortly afterward counter-attacked the Aesir, retaking the Cauldron in a stunning victory. Following this, King Valentine made his way to the cauldron with his pet dragon Leventhan. While Leventhan settled within the cauldron, Valentine commanded it to absorb every Phozon from Erion, critically damaging the world and setting off the Armageddon. The energy from the phozons were used to exponentially speed Leventhan's growth. During the incident, Velvet made her way to the Cauldron and disabled it without permanently damaging it's core. It was too late however, the damage was done and Leventhan was fully grown. After Gwendolyn managed to destroy Leventhan and arrived at the Cauldron in Oswald's hands, Velvet used the phozons stored within her own Psypher, along with Cornelius', Gwendolyn's and Oswald's to restore life to Erion, though she was cursed into the form of a Pooka through her actions, as a result of a curse Valentine had recently placed on it. Following this, the Cauldron is not seen again, so it could be speculated the already damaged furnace was destroyed with this last action. In the false end, if anyone other than Velvet fights the Cauldron, Valentine realizes the core had been cracked in the fight, causing it to go critical. He escapes into the sky with the now grown Leventhan. The character isn't so lucky as they get caught up in the resulting explosion, vaporizing them completely. The only thing left are the respective Psyphers. Boss The Cauldron is a rather annoying boss to face. Largely because of the complexity of the battle that requires damaging the eye before assaulting the core making it a long battle, and on the other hand Velvet who is the main choice for battle having low HP. The battle with the Cauldron has several phases. On the first one the Cauldron is static and only uses his tentacle tubes to attack from underground. Once the eye is sufficiently damaged the Cauldron will move up. The Cauldron then shoots beams with his eye (which can be guarded or destroyed) but can cause the Dizzy or Burn. The eye also has several "arms" protecting it, although attacking them from the opposite direction they face (that is near them), can allow the player to hit them, and the eye without suffering much damage. Once the eye has been hit enough the Cauldron will plummet and a metallic core is revealed. This is the true target to defeat. As the battle progresses, it becomes far more nasty as reaching the top of the cauldron will be more difficult due to the tentacles having to be hit before they can be used as platforms, a constant release of steam on the way that deals low damage but can accumulate quick, and its single-handedly most devastating attack in which it gathers energy and unleashes a massive explosion. If not sufficiently prepared, this attack can kill Velvet in a single hit despite her remaining HP as it can do several hundred damage. Although the game will give ample warning of the incoming attack. The best way to prevent this is to simply stay away from the Cauldron as possible. The player is advised to not go too FAR away as they may unintentionally get close to the Cauldron (due to the stage's circular nature) and get annihilated. Overdrive and Painkiller pots are recommended. Leifthrasir In ''Leifthrasir ''The Cauldron is largely the same, except it has been revised in many aspects. The Cauldron's explosion ability is not as murderous before, it can repeatedly hit and still kill the player but it is much easier to avoid and is fairly predictable through the Eye shooting a large beam upwards. It also has Cauldron Drones support it, these Drones being able to shoot beams and flying akin to Wizard Eyes and attempt to grab the player. When the eye's gauge is depleted, Wizard Eyes will support the Drones as well. Once the core's yellow bar is depleted it will return to the Cauldron regardless of the Eye's current regeneration rate. Although the additional enemies are annoying and can deal cummulative damage if not noticed, the battle is significantly easier this time around due to Velvet having a comparatively much larger HP threshold and more manageable defenses, while the availability of the different skills such as Round Chain, making it a lot more bearable to deal with Eye, arms and Drones without worrying too much.Category:Items Category:Bosses